


Eventide

by esm3rald



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan is Elena's Identical Twin, Bella Swan is a Petrova Doppelganger, Bella Swan is immune to Compulsion, Bella Swan looks like Nina Dobrev, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Bloodlust, Charlie Swan is Mystic Falls' Sheriff, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Elena has an identical twin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Liz Forbes is a Deputy Sheriff, No Cold Ones in General, No Cullens, Romance, Sexual Content, The Swan Family is a Founding Family, Two doppelgangers at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: During 1x11 Damon saves someone else by mistake instead of Elena. Bella Swan discovered she's adopted and wants to meet her twin sister Elena. She therefore decides to move to Mystic Falls to live with her Dad. As soon as she sets foot into the town limits though, she's almost attacked by a vampire and saved by another, Damon Salvatore, who decides to bring her with him to Georgia.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in the eleventh episode of season 1 – yes, the Georgia episode. Instead of Elena having the accident, she doesn't. She returns home, upset about finding out that she and Katherine are identical. Stefan then explains things to her, once she has calmed down enough to listen to him, and she finds out that she's adopted (all this will happen off-screen since it's pretty much the same as Canon).
> 
> Instead the one who has the accident is Bella Swan. Bella in this story is identical to Elena (except for wavy hair like in the photo). They are twins and obviously Bella is also a Petrova Doppelganger. Also Bella is not clumsy in this story, only shy and quiet.
> 
> The story starts at the beginning of Twilight – though it's set in 2009 like the Vampire Diaries – but instead of Bella moving to Forks, she moves to Mystic Falls. In this story, in fact, Charlie Swan doesn't live in Forks but Mystic Falls. He was born there and he's lived there all his life. He's the sheriff of the town (Liz Forbes is one of his deputies but the one with more years of experience) and the Swan family is also a founding family. Also, imagine every scene between Damon and Liz in the show from the Pilot to this point in the story with Charlie as well; and of course the scenes with the Founders Council, same thing – both Charlie and Liz are in it.
> 
> The Cullens don't exist or any other vampires of their type – the Cold Ones – therefore no Volturi, James, Victoria etc. either. In reality the only characters from Twilight that will appear in this story are Bella and Charlie (and Renée at the beginning and probably at some point later on). The shapeshifters like Jacob exist but they live at the Reserve near Forks like in Canon and therefore nowhere near Mystic Falls.
> 
> Like in Canon Twilight, Bella lived with Renée all her life except for those few weeks during the summer where she saw her father. In this story, obviously, she doesn't go to Forks but Charlie is the one who goes visit her in Phoenix. Therefore Bella has never been to Mystic Falls before.
> 
> When Renée and Charlie tell her the truth about her being adopted, Bella decides she wants to go live with her dad, so she can meet her twin sister Elena. Charlie was Grayson's best friend. When Isobel showed up pregnant at Grayson's clinic, Grayson called Charlie because Isobel wanted to leave the children to be adopted. However, as soon as she gave birth, she disappeared. That was when Grayson and Charlie decided to take one baby each to take care of. Renée can't have children and that's something that always weighted on her so she jumped at the chance of taking care of Bella. Charlie and Renée's marriage didn't last long however – just like in Canon – and when Bella was barely a few months old, Renée left Mystic Falls with her. In Mystic Falls a few people knows already that Elena and Bella are adopted and identical twins – Carol and Richard Lockwood, Liz and Bill Forbes to name a few – because they actually made things official and legal though neither Elena nor Bella knew. BTW, Charlie really doesn't know that Bella and Elena are John's daughters, Grayson didn't tell him. He doesn't even know that Grayson knew – or at least knew of – Isobel.
> 
> This will of course be a Damon/Bella story. BTW, some parts of this chapter are taken directly from chapter1 of Twilight (I'm sure you'll recognize which).
> 
> Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor any of their characters, nor do I make money by writing this story.

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

_I stared without breathing at the forest around me, at the two bodies on both sides of me and finally into the dark eyes of the monster smiling pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Mystic Falls, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. After all, If I had chosen differently I wouldn't have met him._

_The monster smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

**Prologue**

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace. I was hoping it would be bring me luck where I was going.

In the state of Virginia, approximately halfway between Lynchburg and Charlottesville, there is a small town called Mystic Falls. Population: 6923. It was in this town that I was born though I can't say I remember it.

My mother escaped from it when I was only a few months old, bringing me with her. I hadn't found the reason why until recently but Charlie – my father – had never wanted me to visit there. Instead, every summer except for the past one, he was the one who visited me and together we would spend a month in a different city. Two years ago was Chicago, the Windy City.

It was to Mystic Falls that I now exiled myself. It was a decision I hadn't taken lightly but the new revelations had only cemented my decision to leave.

I would have missed Phoenix. I loved the blistering heat; the vigorous sprawling city. Though Mystic Falls was sunny from what I had heard, it was also small and unexciting.

"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

My mom looks a little like me, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and olive skin, except with short hair and laugh lines – it was something I had taken pride in, before finding out the truth.

I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...

"I want to go. Not just for dad. I want to meet her." I had repeated the same line five times already today and at least ten other in the last three days.

My mother smiled at me but her smile was forced. "Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's almost a six-hour flight from Phoenix to Richmond, another forty minutes in a small plane up to Charlottesville, and then an hour and a half drive back down to Mystic Falls. I would rent a car to reach Mystic Falls instead of forcing Charlie to come pick me up at the airport. The hour I would arrive in Mystic Falls would be late, probably the early hours of the morning.

Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. Though I couldn't imagine what people would think once they saw me. It was already difficult being the new girl, looking identical to one of the girls who lived there was going to be ten times harder.

It was sure to be even more awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to add regardless. He knew why I was moving to Mystic Falls. He couldn't just drop a bomb like that on me and expect that nothing would change.

See, the thing was, I was adopted. The news had completely threw me for a loop. I never suspected it. But there it was. Not only that but I had a sister, a twin sister to be exact. Someone who looked identical to me. The idea alone was a little freaky but I couldn't deny that the idea of having a sister appealed to me. I only hoped she would be willing to know me.

As far as I knew, which wasn't much, her name was Elena Gilbert. She had lived with her adopted parents – Miranda and Grayson Gilbert – all her life until the tragic accident that took their lives last May. She also had a brother, Jeremy, who was two years younger. I also knew she used to be a cheerleader and she was popular and well liked by everyone.

The story of our birth was a strange one. A heavily pregnant girl – only 16 years old – had shown up one night at Grayson's clinic. She had given birth to two identical babies and then disappeared without a trace. Charlie said that she had only left her name, Isobel Pieterson, but it was probably a fake one. Grayson had called Charlie and together they had decided to take one child each. Both Grayson's wife Miranda and my own mother didn't have children yet so it had seemed like the perfect solution at the time. My mother, actually, can't have children – I always thought that had happened after me, turns out I was wrong. Anyway she had been more than happy to take me in and treat me as her own from that day forward. I had been very lucky. Even if my parents divorced, they still loved me very much, even if I wasn't really theirs.

I landed in Charlottesville that it was already two in the morning. It was way past three when I reached the town limits.

It was dark so I didn't immediately notice the man standing in the middle of the road. When I did, it was too late. I tried to hit the brakes and swerve but he was just too close. I hit him anyway.

I lost control of the car that started to roll over and over on itself. I felt myself bouncing around from side to side, my back, neck and head getting the brunt of it. When the car finally stopped spinning, I found myself upside down. The window was broken and I could feel some broken glasses cutting my exposed arm. I tried to free myself from this uncomfortable position but I was stuck.

Then I noticed to my horror the man I hit getting up again before realigning his broken bones of both his arms, shoulders and legs with loud cracks before starting to walk towards me like nothing had happened. It was a terrifying sight. It was also impossible.

Suddenly, all those stories my father had told me growing up, those about vampires, looked much more real. I hadn't really believed in them until now. Sure, Charlie had shown me the family journals – the ones every founding family of Mystic Falls possessed – but I've always thought they were just scary stories born of fear and ignorance, especially because they all came from the time of the Civil War, where the Confederacy thrived on stories about how awful and cruel the Union soldiers were.

The man had almost reached the car I was still stuck in when suddenly, he disappeared from my line of vision, in a movement too fast to be human. He was definitely a vampire.

A second later he reappeared right in front of me – or so I thought at first – and I screamed.

The man in front of me didn't seem fazed. Instead, he looked at the situation I was in and asked, "How ya doing in there?"

"Not too good." I replied, my voice coming out breathless. He didn't seem inclined to attack me so I relaxed a little. He obviously wasn't the same man as the one I hit but he was still obviously a vampire. I didn't know if I felt afraid. I knew I should. After all, my father had always liked to remind me that vampires were monsters, and that was it. And yet, this vampire was obviously trying to help me – he had also chased away the one who was probably going to attack me – so maybe not all vampires were monsters?

"You look stuck." He commented then.

"It's my seat belt. I can't get it." I explained at last, hoping I was doing the right thing in trusting him.

"Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3." I did as he told me to and the man immediately ejected my seat belt, using an obviously inhuman strength. Despite the not ideal circumstances, I was a little fascinated. It wasn't everyday one meets a vampire after all.

I felt myself falling as soon as I was free but the sensation didn't last long before the man caught me in his arms. "I got you." He brought me out of the car.

He kept me in his arms for a few steps. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" I tried to look at him through glazed eyes but I felt so weak and sleepy. "Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh." It was the only thing I was able to answer.

He put me down but I could barely stand. I stumbled on my feet and the man immediately caught me. I vaguely noticed that he was very handsome with deep blue eyes, now staring at me in worry.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena." He said then and I realized that this man thought I was my sister. This vampire knew Elena, how? And why had he saved me?

"Elena, look at me." He grabbed my face in his hand to get me to focus on him. "Focus. Look at me. Okay."

I tried, I really did, but it was difficult. I felt so tired, I just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm not Elena." I said in a whisper.

"What?" He asked me, surprised, probably thinking he hadn't heard me right.

"I'm not Elena." I repeated before fainting.

* * *

"What am I going to do with you, hum?" Damon wondered to himself, looking at the girl passed out in his arms. This girl who looked identical to Elena and Katherine but wasn't apparently either of them.

Damon looked at her face and sighed, before deciding to bring her with him to Georgia. He wanted answers and he was going to get them, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 1

****

** Chapter 1 **

I felt warm sunlight hitting my face but I kept my eyes close. I realized I was sitting, half-sprawled, on a comfortable seat, worn leather by the smell of it. It vibrated slightly underneath me and a gentle purring sound reached my ears. It took a few seconds for my brain to process the obvious information: I was in a moving vehicle, most probably a car.

“Morning.” A voice to my left startled me. I jumped on my seat, fully awake now, and opened my eyes.

“Who…? Where…?” I struggled to form a complete sentence but it was the blue eyes of the stranger driving in the seat next to mine that made me remember. “You’re the vampire from last night. You got me out of the car.”

The dark-haired man smirked at me but he looked menacing. “Ah. So, you do know about vampires. I wondered…”

“Where are we?”

“Georgia.” He replied with complete nonchalance.

“What?” I said in alarm. “I can’t be in Georgia. My father is waiting for me.” I looked outside the window and only now I realized what the sunlight meant. It was morning, probably late morning. Charlie was probably out of his mind with worry. He’d probably sent a search party by now.

The man waved his hand in a careless gesture. “Don’t worry. You sent him a text, telling him he didn’t have to worry, that you stayed the night at a motel because it was just so late and that you would probably arrive in Mystic Falls later today.”

“I did…?” I asked but then, I realized that I couldn’t have sent that text. “ _You_ sent that text. Where’s my phone? No, no. We need to get back. Please. Pull over!” When the man didn’t make any sign of doing that, I raised my voice. “I mean it. Pull over! Stop the car!”

The man huffed in irritation but he did finally stop the car at the side of the road they were driving on. It looked like some kind of country road, almost completely free of traffic.

“Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep.”

I ignored his words and breathed to calm down. “Okay. First things first. Who are you?”

The man looked unsure about telling me his name or not but then he sighed. “Damon Salvatore.”

I widened my eyes. “Wait…Salvatore as in, Giuseppe Salvatore? He was in the council in the 1860’s, wasn’t he? I read about him. He died in 1864. He had a son, two sons actually...Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They died, killed by vampires. You’re not…you’re not _that_ Damon, are you?”

Damon smirked at me. “You sure know a lot of things…Isabella.”

“How do you know my name?”

Damon shrugged. “I read it on your passport.”

“My passport…?” Only now I realized that my handbag was on the dashboard in front of me. “You went through my stuff!”

“I needed to know who you were. So, Isabelle Swan…You’re Sheriff Swan’s daughter, aren’t you?”

“Bella.”

“What?” Damon looked confused.

“I prefer Bella.” I said, feeling stupid for correcting a vampire about my name.

“Well, Bella…should I presume that you know about vampires because of your father?”

I nodded at him. “Yeah. He showed me the family journals, told me all about it. I just never thought any of it was real, until last night. But wait…you’re a vampire…but it’s sunny outside…how do you…I thought vampires burned in the sun? How come you don’t?”

Damon smirked. “Well, that’s my little secret. But yes, usually vampires do burn in the sun. I’m just a special case.”

I frowned, knowing there was more to it than that but figuring that if he didn’t want to tell me, it was his right not to. “This reminds me though…there was a man…a vampire…I hit him with my car and he just got back up…who was he?”

“That’s what I would like to know.”

“I need to get out of this car.” I said, feeling suddenly panicked. I left the car and stumbled on my feet, feeling a rush of dizziness hit me. Damon rushed over to me in a second, keeping me steady. I startled at his close proximity and at the sight of him using his vampire speed. It was impressive to see, how quickly he could move. My brain hadn’t still completely catch up to the fact that vampires were, in fact, real and that one of them was here with me and that he had saved my life last night from another vampire.

“Hey!” He said, his expression a little worried. “Are you okay?” Then he added with a smirk – his trademark smirk I was starting to realize. “No broken bones…I checked.”

I was feeling a little nauseated and weak but otherwise, I was fine, at least physically. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. We need to go back, Damon.”

Damon moved away from me then, his expression closing off. “Not before you explain to me how it is that you look identical to Elena Gilbert.”

“How do you know Elena?”

“Huh, huh. Answer my question first.”

I sighed but decided that there was no harm in telling him. “Elena is my sister, my identical twin sister.”

Damon couldn’t hide his shock at my words. “Your twin? How is that possible?”

“We’re adopted, Elena and I. I don’t know if she knows but Miranda and Grayson Gilbert weren’t really her parents. And Charlie Swan isn’t really my father. I mean, he’s my father…just not my biological father. Seventeen years ago, a pregnant 16-year-old girl showed up at Grayson Gilbert’s clinic and she gave birth to two girls, me and Elena. The Gilberts took one girl – Elena – while my father and his wife at the time, Renée, took me. My parents – Charlie and Renée – divorced though, when I was not even one year old and she left Mystic Falls and brought me with her to Phoenix.

“I didn’t know any of this either until a few weeks ago. But my mother remarried, to Phil. He’s a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot and my mother was forced to stay with me instead of traveling with him so I decided that I would live with my dad for a while. Charlie never wanted me to visit Mystic Falls though. I didn’t know why at the time but I didn’t really care either. We would see each other one month a year and we would travel to a different US city every year so I wasn’t really upset about not going to Mystic Falls. But this time, when I said to Charlie that I wanted to go live with him, he had to tell me the truth. So…here I am. After Charlie told me the truth I was even more convinced to come to Mystic Falls and meet my sister.”

Damon had listened to my explanation completely in silence, the same expression of shock painted on his face during the whole duration of it.

“So, there’s two of you now. Wow. It was strange enough, having one girl around who looked exactly like Katherine but two?” It looked like Damon was talking to himself and not really paying attention to the fact that I was standing in front of him and listening.

“Who’s Katherine? And how do _you_ know Elena?”

Damon blinked, seemingly suddenly realizing that I was still there. Then he grinned, amused for something that only he could understand. “You sister is dating my brother, Stefan. A vampire as well, like me. And it just so happens that him and I were turned by the same female vampire, Katherine Pierce, who looked exactly like Elena…and you.”

Now it was my turn to be shocked. “That’s…crazy. Seriously? How is that possible?”

Damon shrugged. “The only way I can think of is that you and Elena are distantly related to Katherine.”

I didn’t exactly know what to think about this new revelation but I decided that now wasn’t the time to think about it. “Well, it doesn’t matter right now. I need to get back, Damon. I need to go to Mystic Falls. The excuse of me staying at a motel is not going to hold for long, especially when they found the car I was driving last night.”

Damon scoffed. “Do you think I’m that stupid? I hid the car so they couldn’t find it. As far as everyone knows, you’ve never made it to Mystic Falls.” His expression turned threatening and I took a step back from him.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“To warn you that nobody knows where you are and that, if you were to…disappear…nobody would know where to start looking.”

I took another step back but Damon was in front of me in a flash. “Don’t try to run. It’s rather pointless.”

I straightened myself, trying to appear brave. “Are you going to kill me? After saving my life? That seems like a waste of time, don’t you think?”

“That was a mistake. I thought you were Elena.”

“I know. But you still did save me. And I realized that, I never said thank you. So, thank you.” Damon looked surprised at my words and much less threatening. “Are you afraid that I’m going to reveal your secret to my dad and the council, is that it? Is that why you want to kill me? Why don’t you compel me instead?”

Damon grinned. “Nice try. But I know that you’re on vervain. How could you not, with your dad being who he is.”

I took a deep breath and tried to reason with him. “Look, I promise I won’t tell anybody who you really are. Why would I? Like I said, you saved my life. Why would I want to tell my father that you and your brother are vampires? I know what he thinks of you. He thinks you’re monsters. He would kill you if he knew, or die trying. And I can’t have that. I don’t want to lose my dad but I don’t want to put you in danger either. And my sister is dating your brother, that means that he isn’t so bad either so why would I want to say anything? I won’t. I promise. Listen to my heartbeat if you don’t believe me. I’m telling you the truth.”

Damon opened his mouth to say something but then a phone started ringing. I recognized the ringtone immediately. It was my phone and the person calling me was Charlie.

“That’s my phone. My father is calling.” I said, my voice a little pleading.

Damon sighed and said, “Tell him that you’re staying in Charlottesville until tomorrow, doing a little shopping, a little sightseeing. It’s the weekend after all, isn’t it?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re coming with me today. I have some…errands to run and I don’t plan on going back to Mystic Falls until tomorrow. And I have no intention of letting you go either so…”

“So, what? You’re planning on killing me after I make this call? So that my dad would have a false lead when I turned up missing? Is that it?”

Damon rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so melodramatic. I don’t plan on killing you. You’re the sheriff’s daughter. He would never stop looking for you and he would probably figure out that it was me, sooner or later. And my brother would probably torment me for the rest of eternity if I kill you, his girlfriend’s sister. He’s so self-righteous and annoying. You wouldn’t like him. No, you’re coming with me so I can keep an eye on you. If I suspect that you plan on telling anyone about me, but especially your father, though, I’m going to kill you, inconveniences be damned.”

I sighed, feeling both relieved and suspicious. “Okay, fine. You want me to come with you to wherever you’re going, I can do that. But tomorrow, you’re brining me back to Mystic Falls. I can only convince my father for so long that something isn’t wrong. He’s not going to buy these excuses for long.”

During their conversation her phone kept ringing until it finally stopped. Damon handed the phone over to her and simply said, “Call him back.”

I took it from him and did just that. “Hey, Dad!” I said as soon as he answered. “I was in the shower, sorry I missed your call.”

“Hey, Bells? Are you still at the motel? When are you coming home?”

“Yeah, about that. I was thinking on staying here today, doing a little sightseeing, a little shopping. I’ll arrive tomorrow, okay?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah. To be honest, I’m a little nervous about meeting Elena. Does she even know about me?”

Charlie sighed. “I don’t think so, honey. I was planning on telling her with you present though. But maybe it’s better if I tell her first and then you can meet her.”

“Yeah, that would be best, instead on showing up out of the blue and springing this news on her so suddenly. I’m sure it would be a total shock for her as well, just like it was for me, even more when she sees me in person.”

“All right, honey. But be careful. Do you still have pepper spray in your purse, right? And vervain?”

“Yes, dad. I’ll be fine. It’s the middle of the day after all. No vampires around.” I said, looking at Damon with a small grin, finding the situation amusing despite myself. Damon returned the smirk and I couldn’t help but feeling pleased, though I couldn’t understand why.

“Okay, then. Have fun and I’ll see you tomorrow, I suppose.”

“Bye, dad! Love you!”

I hung up and turned towards Damon. “Okay, so now what?”

“Now we go.”

“Yes, but go where?”

“A little place right outside of Atlanta.” When he realized that I was still feeling uncertain he added, “Oh, come on, Bella. You don't wanna go back right now anyway, I heard it in your voice when you were talking to Charlie. Time-out, okay? Step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes! I promise, you’re going to have fun!”

He was so close to me now, those amazing blue eyes fixed on mine. He really was so very handsome. Pale skin, mussed dark-hair and a perfect body from what I could see underneath his leather jacket and black jeans. I wondered if all vampires were this incredibly attractive or if it was just him.

“You promise that I’m going to be safe with you? That you aren’t secretly planning on killing me?”

Damon sighed in exasperation. “Yes. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already.”

“Can I trust you not to hurt me?”

Damon didn’t answer verbally. Instead he simply motioned with his hand, “Get in the car. Come on.”

I took a deep breath, feeling both apprehensive and excited, then I followed him back to his blue Camaro.


End file.
